


No longer only a recreational activity

by zation



Series: Porntastic 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean in Denial, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sexual desperation, Understanding Castiel, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been avoiding Cas since their last little tryst and Cas it not pleased. Would like some goddamn answers, actually.</p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where they totally do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No longer only a recreational activity

**Author's Note:**

> This for all you lovely pervs out there! <3  
> And especially for you, RoseNox98, I hope you like the way they end up doing the do XD
> 
>  
> 
> And heads up, there’s even more feels in this one. I seriously don’t know what happened… The first one was supposed to be a kind of stand-alone crackfic but then I just couldn’t resist you all (*cough* comment-whore *cough*) and it turned into this emotional wreck of a series instead! Ah, the pains of writing with such unruly characters… ;P

  
  


The _third_ time they watched porn together was not so much anyone’s incentive or an accident as six feet of righteous Angel of the Lord and _get the fuck out of here right now, Sammy_.

Sam and Dean were just returning from ganking the monster of the week, all high on adrenaline and the thrill of the hunt, but they stopped dead when they walked into the motel room and saw Castiel standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were dark with intent and they instantly zeroed in on Dean. Sam took one look at the angel and then promptly snatched the keys to the Impala out of Dean’s lax grip before bolting. 

Dean jerked alive when the front door slammed shut behind him. "Um, hiya Cas." He tried smiling but fuck, Castiel was looking at him _like that_.

"It’s been three weeks, Dean." Castiel intoned and Dean totally shuddered because yeah, he did that nowadays when the angel looked at him just right. 

"Of-of what?"

Castiel was all up in Dean’s face the second he had stopped talking, walking Dean back to press him bodily up against the door. "Of not touching."

Dean spluttered because hell was he hardening already but he was also... scared? Anxious? Apprehensive? It was just goddamn odd, okay? Yes, he had asked the angel to stay by his side after that time he got Castiel to spank him and yes, he kind of wanted to do it again. Both the spanking and the not-cuddling but he just couldn’t fucking admit it, alright? Now, on the other hand, with Castiel standing here, looking like blazing fury... yes, this could work. 

He put a hand on the angel’s shoulder and made to push him out of the way and he obliged but don’t think Dean was fooled. Oh, he knew that Castiel could have just as well remained standing there and not budged a millimeter if he had wanted to and somehow that was so hot Dean was sweating already. 

"I don’t know what you mean."

"Do not do this."

Fuck, Castiel sounded pained and Dean didn’t want that, just wanted him a little riled up. Riled up enough to just take Dean but then it hit him. He spun around and looked at Castiel, _really_ looked at him and yeah, the angel wanted this but he clearly didn’t know what, or how, he wanted this. He had probably watched humanity do it and chances were he either had witnessed Dean do it too, or maybe that he had accidentally seen one of Dean’s dreams so he probably _knew_. Just... just didn’t really know what he knew... 

"Dean?"

Dean startled when he realized he hadn’t so much evaluated the angel as he probably (totally) had checked him out. But fuck, Castiel was just so goddamn enticing. 

"You know what?" Dean asked, tone completely different now that he had made up his mind, and walked over to the table where Sammy’s laptop rested. It was of course password protected but come on Sam, really? "I’m through playing games as well, I’m gonna show you something and you..." he glanced over his shoulder to see the angel watching him intently. "You just do whatever you want with it, alright?"

"What do you mean?"

Dean got up with the laptop in his hands when he had found the appropriate page. He sauntered over to the bed and flopped down on it, placing the laptop on the nightstand and then patting the bed invitingly. Castiel squinted at him, trying to figure him out and Dean repressed another shudder. 

"I mean, I want you to do what you do best." He leered at the confused angel and reached over to start the porno. "Follow instructions."

Castiel cocked his head to the side and regarded Dean for a moment which Dean spent trying to calm his beating heart, and then turned his attention to the little screen. What he saw made his usually stoic composure slip quite a bit. His eyes widened and fucking yes, he poked his tongue out to wet his chapped lips. 

"Dean, this is..."

"A gay porno, yes." Dean nodded solemnly as the noises from the video turned more vulgar. 

"I thought you said I shouldn’t include you while watching these."

Dean nodded absentmindedly but had already started unbuttoning his increasingly tight jeans. "I did, but as I recall it you didn’t give a flying fuck about that."

He barely had time to finish his sentence, let alone prying down his zipper, before Castiel was on him. The angel grabbed him harshly by his thighs and yanked him down on the bed so that he could straddle him. 

"You have _no idea_ , Dean, what you do to me." He breathed deeply against Dean’s neck, almost sniffing him and Dean shuddered in both nervousness and excitement as the pace went from zero to sixty in about three seconds flat. He loved it. 

"I do, Cas." He moaned and arched up against the angel’s unyielding frame. "You told me last time and I feel it too, okay? I know."

Castiel rose to his knees, looming over Dean’s prone form. "You really don’t, Dean." The angel stated in his monotone voice and yeah, it made Dean’s back arch just as much. "But you will."

"Yes, Cas." Dean groaned. "Show me what you want."

He was getting into seriously dangerous territory here, losing himself to Castiel’s demeanor so easily but fuck, the way the angel was looking at him was just so delicious. 

Castiel put a hand on Dean’s cheek for a moment, just resting it there and Dean leaned into the touch but before he could make something of it the angel let his hand skim down Dean’s heated body. Dean moaned and pressed his chest up against Castiel’s hand but Castiel just pressed him down. 

"Yes." Dean hissed, reveling in being restricted. "God yes, please Cas."

Castiel bunched up Dean’s Henley in his hand before simply mojoing it away. Dean suspected he would lament the loss later but fuck it now. "Do not talk about God when we do this, Dean."

Dean smirked despite his increasing desperation, unable to not be cocky when the occasion arose. "Why not? Would he object?"

Castiel pinned him down with a pointed glare and Dean’s cock leaked a fat drop. "I don’t suppose He would but it is incredibly distracting for me when you mention Him."

Yeah, okay, Dean was totally down with that. Would probably even have laughed a little about it but Castiel chose that exact moment to bend down and capture one of Dean’s nipples in his sinful mouth. Whatever smartass remark Dean had had on his tongue disappeared immediately the moment the angel’s tongue connected with his skin. 

"Fuck!" Dean exclaimed and bucked his hips up and fucking yes, Castiel was sat on top of Dean’s crotch now, providing delicious friction. 

Goddamn he really wanted to take it slow but as it was he felt like he was moments away from coming and he wasn’t even sorry. He had spent the last weeks trying to deny himself the need and the want for fear of the vulnerability that came with it but now, with the angel above him, he couldn’t even remember what he had been scared of it in the first place. Relinquishing control? Sure, in some ways that was scary but not like this, not to this angel. This felt nothing short of divine. Okay, so maybe Dean hadn’t been completely prepared for how much he would like giving up control in the sack but now that he knew, and now that he had Castiel taking control, it was just... just awesome. 

No, he knew as he lay beneath the angel, what he had been the most afraid of these last three weeks was the emotional vulnerability. Because what if Castiel really had thought their activities had just been recreational, and educational? And that Dean really had just been a convenient, warm body? What if it had been Sam on that couch instead? Had Castiel done the same thing? _Those_ were the thoughts that scared him and that he never wanted to think about but that he kept thinking about because Dean Winchester was nothing if not a goddamn masochist. 

But now... now when Castiel touched him so reverently, had been so upset with Dean’s obvious avoidance, was so eager to touch him now… now he knew enough to just let his lust take over. 

And oh my fucking God was he lusting. His dick was leaking in his underwear and he was incoherent from want. Didn’t know what he wanted more; to continue humping Castiel’s firm body or to roll over and present his ass like a bitch in heat. 

Of course Castiel would know. Or at least he knew that Dean was wanting because when wasn’t the angel aware of Dean’s needs? 

"Dean." Castiel panted against Dean’s neck. "Dean, tell me what to do."

_Give me instructions._

And God, wouldn’t that be wonderful? A freaking Angel of the Lord bending to your will, especially while looking debauched like this? Dean shuddered at the mere notion but no, that would be for another day. For now he wanted Castiel to just take. He needed to be Castiel’s ragdoll and he fucking needed it yesterday. 

He flailed out and almost knocked the laptop down. "Look, Cas." He almost whined and Castiel dutifully turned his head. The video was almost done but Dean knew that Castiel knew how to operate the computer. "Look and... and learn." He grabbed Castiel by the collar of his suit and just had to kiss him because holy hell, that had sounded cheesy as fuck. He kissed the angel hot and messy and fuck yeah, Castiel was rutting down against Dean’s waiting hips, his arousal a hard line in his slacks. "Just look at the porno, Cas, and do _anything_." Dean panted against the angel’s mouth, Castiel swallowing his breath greedily. "I just want you to fucking touch me."

"Dean." Castiel groaned and the sound was both primal and reverent. God, just the thought that Castiel wanted him just as much as he needed the angel was nearly too much for Dean. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming in his pants. 

Castiel turned to the laptop and studied the video for a moment before he resolutely bent over and started it from the beginning again. He then sat up to remove his trench coat and loosen his tie. 

"We will do this your way, Dean." He stated as he stood to remove the rest of his clothes. "For now."

Dean just shifted on the bed, unable to stay completely still what with Castiel implying they would be continuing this after tonight. 

"Yes, Cas, yes." He moaned wantonly as he skimmed his own hands up and down his body. Castiel was standing by the bed, down to his boxers and open shirt by now and he was just _looking_ at Dean, as if he was fascinated and God, Dean bucked his hips when he realized he had been the one to put all those emotions on the angel’s handsome face. 

Castiel swallowed dryly at the sight and shifted his eyes to the laptop. The porno was moving along pretty fast and the bigger guy already had his partner on all fours, pumping two fingers in and out of his asshole. 

Castiel hummed, almost thoughtfully. "Start it from the beginning again and mute it." He commanded and went over to Dean’s duffle. 

Dean flipped over on the bed so fast that he almost rolled right off it. If Castiel was offended that Dean wanted him to watch the porno for instructions he certainly didn’t show it and Dean was immensely glad and turned on by it. First of all, Castiel following instructions and using Dean’s body was such a fucking turn on Dean was starting to feel less self-conscious about admitting it. And secondly, Dean sure had been with an odd guy here and there but never more than a quick hand job or maybe the occasional BJ. Never had he had anything up his ass and never had he been up an ass, not even with a woman. So, really, Dean wasn’t even certain he could have guided Castiel even if he had wanted to. And maybe Castiel knew that and maybe it was okay. Dean didn’t know and at this point didn’t fucking care. He craved Castiel’s meticulousness for some fucked up reason and knew that the easiest way to get it would be this; show the angel something he couldn’t pass up on and just sit back and experience. 

Didn’t really stop his heart from beating like a goddamn humming bird’s, though, but fuck if that nervousness didn’t just make it even juicier. 

The bed dipped when Castiel returned to it and Dean’s breath hitched when he felt the remainder of his clothes disappear as well. Suddenly he was completely naked on the bed, lying stretched out beside the still half-dressed angel and oh God, was that a leer on Castiel’s face? It was, wasn’t it? 

"Cas." Dean moaned and didn’t know where to put his hands. 

"I like you like this, Dean." Castiel admitted easily and dropped the lube on the bed. Shit, had he known Dean kept a tube in his duffle or had he guessed it? Read Dean’s mind? Seen Dean use it while pleasuring himself? Dean’s hips rolled desperately and he groaned almost in pain when his heated dick met not friction whatsoever. 

"Cas, just, fuck…"

Castiel put a steady hand on Dean’s trembling leg and Dean inhaled sharply but some of the desperation eased with the warmness spreading from the angel’s hand. "I will take care of you, Dean." Castiel promised and shit, if Dean couldn’t see the obscenely tented boxers he would have thought the angel was completely unaffected. 

"Please, Cas." He whispered and yeah, Dean Winchester was spreading his legs like a goddamn whore and loving it. Was embarrassed by his own behavior, sure, but still loving it because fucking yes, Castiel’s eyes were shining brightly with barely contained lust. 

The hand Castiel had rested on Dean’s leg twitched before he turned to the laptop to start the video up again. He hummed while he watched and coated his fingers with sticky lube. Dean was squeezing the base of his dick, desperately needing some pressure but not wanting too much. He was watching the angel’s stoic face and imagined he could see a thousand emotions behind those blue eyes. 

"They do it from behind." Castiel stated suddenly and Dean blinked confusedly. 

"Wha…?"

Castiel grabbed Dean’s thigh, just behind his knee, and pushed it up against Dean’s sweaty stomach. He nodded at the video but his laser focus was on Dean’s twitching ass. "In the video, they do it from behind. I do not wish to do it like that." Dean glanced over to the laptop and sure enough, the big guy was once again finger fucking the smaller one. Dean nodded slowly and tried to not be too affected with the feeling of Castiel’s scorching gaze on his most private parts. 

"Okay." He mumbled and dared through the humiliation of lying bared like this look at the angel. 

"I wish to see your face when I do this, Dean." Castiel deadpanned and fucking hell, Dean’s dams just broke. Broke like he suspected they were wont to do every time they did something like this. 

His body reacted to his psychological melt down by pulling his other leg up for easy access and trying to arch his back at the same time. And yeah, that was totally a whine that escaped him. 

"Yes, Cas." He all but sobbed, feeling crazed with need. "Anything you want." 

Castiel leaned down over him, brushing his lips against Dean’s ear even as his fingers brushed Dean’s fluttering entrance. "Do not worry, Dean." Castiel mumbled and Dean craned his neck for better access. "I will take care of you." He stated once again and yeah, Dean was totally pressing down on the angel’s fingers by now, wanting them inside so badly he thought he might catch on fire. 

He groaned deeply when the first finger slid in because it burned but it was such a good burn. So grounding and so acute that he could do nothing but grab at the angel and buck onto the finger. Castiel kept it slow, though, either because he didn’t want to hurt Dean or simply because he wanted to. Maybe because he wanted to tease and that was the reason Dean stuck with because yes…

He goddamn keened when Castiel pulled out and added some more lube before reinserting and adding another finger in one stroke. The burn was palpable but he needed it so much he was leaking a steady stream onto his heaving stomach by now. Dean had never had anything up his ass, not even his own fingers, so the feeling was unfamiliar and kind of humiliating for some reason but when he thought about Castiel being inside him he wanted more and want it now. 

Castiel was alternating between studying Dean’s face, asshole and the porno. His face was a calm mask of concentration but Dean could feel his erection burning in his boxers. He was pressed close against one of Dean’s thighs, the leg propped up against his shoulder as he all but bent Dean in half and it felt good, being pinned down and also being able to feel the effect this was having on the angel. But Dean needed more; needed to feel more. So he peeled off one on the hands he had had plastered against Castiel’s torso and let it drift down. Skimmed over a quivering hip and then just grabbed Castiel’s ass to pull him closer, to force him to roll against Dean’s willing body and fucking hell, Castiel’s eye widened and his fingers faltered inside Dean. 

"Oh." Castiel grunted and started humping Dean’s leg slowly, as if the action hadn’t occurred to him. "Dean."

"Yes, Cas." Dean breathed. He didn’t know what he wanted to the most; Castiel’s stoic sternness or for him to completely lose his shit and pound into Dean’s ass. Both, probably. Pounding while stern? Anything, he just needed anything. 

And Castiel wasn’t hesitating in the least. He pulled out his fingers, applied more lube and was soon fucking Dean with three fingers while his other hand held Dean still so he could rock against him, his cock hot against Dean’s leg. Yes, Dean could come like this, completely at the angel’s mercy and he was just about to start stroking himself when Castiel’s fingers found something Dean had only ever heard about but never experienced. 

Pleasure shot through him like a spear and he wailed like a goddamn woman while Castiel just smirked ( _smirked!_ ) and prodded his prostate again. Oh God, it was suddenly too much. Castiel was still glancing at the video but fuck, he was such a fast learner he clearly didn’t need it anymore. Dean was thrashing up against him, his cock bouncing and slapping against his stomach and this was it and it was too much and he needed it now but wanted so much more. 

"Cas, Cas." He babbled and Castiel leaned down to brush his lips against Dean’s panting mouth. "Want you, gonna come Cas but want you inside when I... Cas, now, fuck, _now_ —" he moaned deeply when Castiel withdrew his fingers only to clamp down around Dean’s quivering dick. He didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed but Castiel better fucking move things along right now or goddamnit, Dean would fucking gank him. 

"So beautiful, Dean." Castiel whispered against his still open mouth and thank _God_ , Dean heard the rustle of boxers being pried down. 

He grabbed Castiel’s hair in one hand and his shirt-clad back in the other before crushing their lips together. Castiel groaned into the kiss and Dean was bucking up against the angel, trying to get closer even as Castiel was grabbing Dean’s hip to keep him still. He keened when his movements were once again restricted and his orgasm was suddenly right there again, so close he practically could taste it. 

Then suddenly he felt the blunt tip of Castiel’s dick against his hole and his whole body seized up in sudden fear. This was totally happening. A dude was gonna fuck him up the ass and he had been begging for it. No matter that it was an angel and not really a dude, it was still a male vessel and no matter that Dean had never wanted anything so much in his whole life, this was still totally _gay_ and… and…

Castiel rose to his hands, looming over Dean as he started pressing in and the utter rapture on his face completely wiped out any and all thoughts in Dean’s mind. Except one. 

_Cas. Cas is doing this to me. Cas is claiming me. Cas wants me. Cas is my angel. Mine._

"D-Dean." Castiel stuttered, his usually gravelly voice so gruff that he sounded strangled. "You have to relax for me." Oh. Maybe he was strangled, or at least his dick was because yeah, even Dean’s epiphany totally hadn’t made him let go. 

And fuck, now that he thought about it this fucking hurt. Like a bitch. Like, like nothing he had ever experienced before and how the hell was this a good idea again? He opened eyes he hadn’t been aware of closing and saw Castiel’s face again. The rapture was slowly draining away to give way to pain and shit, it was almost too much seeing so many emotions on the usually calm angel. 

Dean reached out a shaky hand and traced the hard lines of Castiel’s face. He could feel himself relaxing bit by bit as his fingers touched everything and more. Castiel looked down to meet Dean’s eyes as he started slowly sliding inside and yes, this feeling was better, good. Awesome. 

Castiel breathed out harshly when he bottomed out and he half-fell down against Dean, braced on one of his underarms as the other hand skimmed over Dean’s chest, calming, soothing. 

"Mine." Dean heard himself rasp, unable to contain the emotion and too far gone into it to feel embarrassed about it. 

Castiel’s eyes snapped up to Dean’s face even as his dick quivered. "Of course, Dean." He agreed and his usually monotone voice was laced with thick desire and it just made it so much better. 

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. His erection and immediate need to spray himself had simmered down a little with the pain of the intrusion but it was steadily returning as he was slowly getting more and more aware of the fact that Castiel was fucking inside of him. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, had his dick up Dean’s ass. Dean’s cock jerked all on its own and it all but slapped Castiel on the stomach and fuck it all to hell, Castiel smirked at Dean. 

"You—" Dean started, dead set on snarking away the emotional moment and Castiel’s smug face (because what the hell? It was too much for Dean to handle maturely) but of course the angel chose that exact moment to grip Dean’s hip and pull out only to slam in forcefully. And yeah, Dean totally choked on his next word. 

Castiel seemed to like it, though, liked seeing Dean speechless and liked the way Dean felt around him because he just braced his weight on his knees and gripped Dean’s legs tightly to press them up against Dean’s chest before starting to really fuck Dean. 

His strokes were long and powerful and Dean was gripping the bed, his own body, anything he could reach on Castiel because fuck was it _good_. The angel's dick was hot and hard and felt fucking Amazing inside Dean's tight ass. Dean's dick was back to slapping against his stomach but he held back from touching himself, wanting to draw it out and knowing that once he touched his cock he would be fucking gone.

Castiel was making little grunts of effort as he slammed into Dean and fucking yes, he was actually sweating now. Dean knew that little fact shouldn’t excite him as much as it did but shit, he had never really seen the angel like this before. His face was a mask of concentration and carnal lust and the emotions were such harsh contradictions of each other that Dean could do nothing but whine and buck and fucking love it. 

When Castiel once again found Dean’s prostate Dean lost it for real. He screamed wordlessly and slammed his hands back against the headboard to be able to press more forcefully back against the angel’s hard thrusts. 

"Cas." Dean sobbed brokenly when he felt the pull and the coil in his lower stomach. "Cas, I need you to touch me, please, fucking _please_ touch me." He whined when 

Castiel trailed his hands down Dean’s legs but stopped to splay his fingers out against Dean’s undulating hips. 

"Almost there, Dean." He grunted soothingly but Dean was thrashing his head from side to side, desperate beyond measure now. He was _so close_.

"No, no, Cas, need now. I-I can’t, I _can’t_ …"

" _Dean._ " Castiel moaned then and fuck, it sounded almost worshipping. It was… it felt…

 _Oh God._ Dean curled in on himself when he came, his dick jumping as come shot out of it, hot and fast. It hit Dean on the chest and throat, some even licking his chin and he felt delirious and light-headed. 

Castiel’s movements faltered as Dean clamped down around him and he fell down to his hands above Dean, Dean’s legs sliding limply around his waist as he rammed Dean mercilessly, his hips slamming in erratic thrusts as he gasped and groaned. 

_Yes_ , Dean though foggily and reached up a shaky hand to touch the angel’s almost pained face again. _Yes, this is…_ Perfect? Just what he needed? Just what Castiel wanted? Dean didn’t really know but he had never felt so content before. 

And then Castiel buried his head in the crook of Dean’s neck and snapped his hips in one last time before coming deep inside Dean and fucking hell, _this_ was the most content Dean had ever felt. And smug. Yeah, he had never in his goddamn life felt as smug as when he got this angel to use his body like this. To lose control like this. To come so much and to claim him like this. 

They lay for a long while afterwards, both panting and Dean reeling a little bit, to be frank. It was almost too many emotions at once and somehow he still wanted more. 

Castiel eventually pulled out of Dean and some of his come slipped out with his now flaccid dick to trickle down Dean’s ass. The feeling was unfamiliar and not very pleasant but Castiel just chuckled at Dean’s scrunched nose and Dean felt a ripple of Castiel’s grace flow over him and, like angel magic, he found himself clean again. Castiel rolled them over so that he was the big spoon before Dean could comment on the usefulness of grace and okay, that… that was not something Dean had anticipated and he wasn’t so sure he wanted it either except… except it felt unexpectedly nice. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly when it seemed like Castiel was content just snuggling like this. "So, did you like the video?"

The angel pressed Dean closer with a hand on his chest and hummed against his exposed neck. Goosebumps formed but Dean repressed the shiver. "I can hardly remember it in the wake of what we just did."

Dean was still for a moment, trying to control his racing heart and stupid grin. "So we’re cool, then?" he mumbled after a while. "Next time maybe we can do without the porn?"

Dean would never admit how relieved he felt when Castiel nodded. Not relieved because they might be skipping the videos (those had been kind of awesome to be frank) but so relieved that the angel didn’t oppose to having a second go at this. Not that he really had thought he would but he liked to be sure. Liked Castiel’s arm around his chest. 

Castiel pressed a feather-light kiss to Dean’s sweaty neck. "Though I have much yet to learn. I trust you will let me explore you?"

Dean exhaled shakily and rolled back a little to press as close as he could get. "Stay the night." He asked in a low voice, unable to not ask. 

He could feel Castiel grinning against his skin. "I love you too, Dean." The angel intoned and fucking hell. 

Dean’s body seized up because he could not, would not, oh fuck he just _couldn’t_. He thrashed, trying to get out of Castiel’s embraced but the angel just tightened it. 

"Let go." He grunted. "Let me go, I didn’t mean it like that. You don’t—" his breath was pushed out of him when Castiel flipped him onto his back only to climb on him, pressing him down into the mattress with his weight and shit, the angel was still grinning. Dean’s heart was racing again, fear mixed with excitement because this couldn’t be real, could it? 

"I do." Castiel stated simply. "So now you know all of it." He bent down and captured Dean’s trembling lips against his. "Now you know, Dean, and I know you do too so don’t worry." He kissed Dean’s cheek, his temple, his neck and Dean snaked his arms around the angel. "Don’t worry."

"Easier said than done." Dean muttered and closed his eyes, burying against Castiel’s comforting warmth, his confident demeanor calming Dean like no words ever could. 

  


*****

  


Sam didn’t grouse over having to get another room for the night. He didn’t grouse over having to get his own room basically every night after that either. And he certainly didn’t grouse over the long stares Dean and Castiel shared, especially not now when he knew what they were about. No, he was happy (and maybe a little grossed out because Dean + sex = yuck) because yeah, they seemed happy so that was good. 

What did grind his gears, though, was the increasing amount of gay porn he started finding on his internet browsing history. Because, seriously, it was one thing that his brother was engaging in creepy sex with an angel but that he would have to accidentally see videos of what they might be getting up to was too much. Even by his pretty awesome and understanding standards. 

Still, the love-sick gaze Dean threw in Castiel’s way when he thought no one was looking was enough for Sam to keep quiet about the porn. For now. 

  
  



End file.
